


Outcast

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Underworld (Movies), Underworld (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Doppelganger, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Forbidden Love, Lust, Sex, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: She should have never taken that dare.She should have never climbed down that ladder.Because that was the moment she seen those blue eyes staring back at her.And that was the moment she became his pet.Thomas x Original Female Human CharacterAU Underworld Series





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't go down there!"

"There's nothing but ghosts!"

Two young men whispered to the young woman. She looked up at them and laughed a bit. Her raven hair and bright blue eyes skinned with mischief as she decended the ladder.

That was the last time anyone had seen the young woman.

That was one of the last times she had seen the sun.

Thinking that the ghost were just that, Hellen had decended into what would be her hell.

Kneeling on the floor she looked up at an older man. A man who apparently wasn't a man at all. A vampire it seemed.

"So, mind telling me how you made it inside and past my guards?"

"I dunno. I just climbed down an old drainage pipe and followed it inside."

Hellen said her blue eyes filled with worry. The older man, dressed in all leather and slicked back blonde hair, he was beyond intimidating.

"You? A simple girl? Passed by three of my highly skilled guards and made it almost to the center, here."

He motioned out with his hand to the large center of their domain. Vampires stood around watching the interaction.

"Had it not been for David, she'd been killed."

Someone spoke up. Hellen didn't dare glance around instead she kept her eyes on him. He sighed deeply through his nose.

"You're rather lucky, I'll give you that."

He said looking back down at the young woman who wore a dark blue hoodie and some black jeans.

"So, what are we to do with you? Not like we can.... eat you."

He scoffed looking down at her. Her eyes widened a bit as she swallowed her nervousness.

"Let me go?"

"So you can inform the others where we are? I don't think so."

He said nudging his head toward the surface.

"Father -- "

The brunet haired man stepped forward who had saved Hellen from being shot earlier. Hellen watched the man, David, as he seemed to be around the same age as her... but she figured he wasn't. She figured he was like the rest of them.

The elder turned to the young man. David glanced from Hellen to his father and ducked his head down to whisper. Hellen couldn't hear what was being said, but it seemed that his father wasn't happy with it.

"No, we must deal with her --"

"Put her under my responsibility. I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

The man huffed and clicked his tongue. He glanced down at Hellen, noticing she was still watching him. He scoffed and looked back to David.

"Fine. But the moment your _pet_ causes trouble, she will be delt with are we clear?"

"Yes father."

The elder gave a slight smirk as he gazed down at Hellen.

"Seems you're **_very_** lucky, girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Hellen had been missing for two weeks. And within that time she figured her family had written her off as kidnapped or dead. The two boys that she had been with last she didn't know what happened to them. She figured that they hadn't been contacted by police seeing as how nobody had come down the old drainage ways looking for her.

David had been true to his word and had kept her out of trouble. He had been kind enough to fetch her food and keep her alive.

"So, you're all vampires?"

Hellen questioned looking at David across from the dining table. He gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes. All of us."

Hellen drew back slightly as she looked at the man. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything. Her so called friends had dared her to come down here to try and find ghosts or get scared. But nobody could have ever guessed that what she would end up finding would be even more terrifying than ghosts.

"I thought vampires only existed in fables?"

"That's good."

David's reply followed with a raised brow from Hellen. He smirked.

"If you believed it any other way, we'd be doing a pretty piss poor job at staying hidden."

Hellen blinked looking at him. Over the last few days she noticed the man had seemed to ease up to her. He didn't great her like an outsider like the rest of them had done and certainly not like how his father treated her.

Thomas, as Hellen had learned he was called, was the Elder vampire who had allowed her to keep her life that day she had stumbled upon them. Had it not been for David, she was sure she would have been killed.

Thomas was cold and mysterious to her. She didn't fully understand why, but she figured it was because not only was she an outsider, but because she was human as well.

"Well, I guess so."

She said biting into her banana. She chewed it up looking at David. Their eyes meeting while she ate.

"So, when did you turn into a vampire? How old are you?"

She asked. David was silent as he looked at her. She swallowed and sat there not moving. Had she said something wrong? Then he snorted and glanced around the room at various things while he rubbed his hands around.

"I wasn't turned, I was born."

"You were... _born_?"

David gave a half cocked grin as he glanced back at Hellen.

"Yes. My mother and father were lovers. Both vampire. My mother gave birth to me, then she was killed."

"I-I'm sorry I asked."

David gave a shrug. He sighed deeply. His outward emotions didn't reach his eyes which caused Hellen to feel worse.

"It was a long time ago. Come on finish eating. You need to run some things to my father once you're done."

David said standing from the table causing Hellen to rise as well, eating the rest of her fruit on the walk to his father's office.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're very odd."

The sudden conversation starter caused Hellen to glance behind her. Thomas stood directly behind her. She was startled, she hadn't even heard him enter the room after he left to leave her to cleaning his bookshelves.

"Normally humans would fear us. Scream and beg to be let go. Fight us even."

He said watching her standing there. Her arms were full of books she had removed in order to clean that part of the shelf. Thomas hummed a bit looking at her.

"But not you. You staid here and didn't fight us. Why?"

Hellen blinked slowly. She pressed the books closer to her chest. Inhaling softly she parted her lips.

"Curiosity mostly I guess?"

Thomas arched a brow and looked at her with an amused expression.

"Curiosity you say?"

Thomas reached out and plucked one of the books from her arms. He let his lips turn up when he seen her expression to his action. Confusion.

"Surely you wish to return home?"

"Yes. Yes of course I do. But you could easily have me killed before I get anywhere even close to home."

"You're smart, I'll give you that."

Thomas said as he moved away from her and over to his desk. He sat down, glanced at her once, and then opened the book he had plucked from her arms. Hellen watched him for a moment. It was almost like she was watching a movie -- as if she wasn't standing right before him.

As if this was just all make believe.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what is it you do?"

Hellen was approached by a vampire woman. She had seen her around a few times, but hadn't had the chance to actually interact with her. Hellen looked at her. Her stunning blue eyes and bright golden hair stuck out to her. Her skin was extremely pale like everyone else here.

"What do I do?"

"You're the human right? David's little pet."

Hellen looked confused. David's little pet? Her? A pet? Hellen frowned deeply and shook her head slowly.

"David saved my life from his father, but I'm not -- "

"But it doesn't make you his pet?"

She finished. Hellen nodded slowly seeing there growing grin spread across this woman's cheeks. Then she laughed. She laughed at Hellen in the middle of the hallway outside the door where David had told her to wait.

Just like a pet.

"You're so gullible! It's adorable."

Hellen frowned more. Most of the vampires here didn't care to come interact with her. Most of them staid away ever since she came here, but there were the few like this one here who became curious as to why Hellen was here. There were a few who had the balls to come and slander her, calling her names and addressing the fact that she was only alive because David wanted a pet.

"Leave her alone Amada."

Both of them turned and seen David exiting the room. The blonde vampire - Amada - stood another inch taller when he showed up Hellen noticed.

"David I was just -- "

"Leaving."

Another voice came and it was that of Thomas. Amada quickly lowered her head out of respect. Hellen had never seen someone become so submissive so quickly. She looked between David and Thomas. Although she was use to David, Thomas was still that of a mystery to her.

"Yes sir."

Amada said as she backed away quickly before retreating down the hallway. Hellen watched as the woman disappeared rather quickly.

"Are you alright Hellen?"

David questioned causing her to look back to him. She gave a quick glance between the two.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She replied seeing Thomas looking at her intently. She glanced back over to him. His eyes watching her closely.

"Have you eaten yet?"

David questioned. Hellen's eyes snapped back to him, he looked at her like he always did since she arrived. Like she was any other human.

"Not yet. I've been waiting here like you said."

Thomas chuckled. Hellen looked to him and watched as he fiddled with his cane.

"I think she's deserved a meal, don't you?"

Hellen looked to Thomas. His lips moving about in a manner that attempted to mask his smile, but his eyes told her the truth.

He was highly amused.

"Go. Have your lunch. And when you're done come to my office. I have something I need to show you."

Thomas said as he grabbed his cane and moved swiftly past the two of them. Hellen moved out of the way and watched as he left. She then turned her attention to David, who was also looking at her.

"Come on, let's get you fed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on an update. I've noticed a few people are actually reading this and I'm impressed. Didn't think this many people would actually read it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellen yawned. It had to have been about three in the morning by now and she still hadn't become adjusted to staying up all night and sleeping during the day. Her internal clock was off due to the lack of sunlight and never knowing what time it was unless she happened to see a clock somewhere random.

Yet here she was standing before the large door to Thomas's office.

She knocked and waited until she heard him give her the okay to enter. Once inside Hellen closed the door behind her and stood in the middle of his office. She had been in here several times before, but it was rare to be in the same room as him.

He sat behind his desk scribbling something down on paper. She watched him working. She didn't understand why but it was rather relaxing to watch. Perhaps it was because she was so tired? Or the fact that it was quiet in the room and the only sound was her breathing?

Regardless, Hellen stood there watching Thomas as if in a daze.

"You're staring."

He noted after a while. His eyes still on the paper. Hellen felt her cheeks warm from embarrassment. She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Sorry."

She muttered having her fingers play together. An anxious tick she had since she was a child.

"Do not apologize. There's a reason behind it. So, why are you staring?"

He questioned putting his pen down and seeing that she was now looking to the floor. After a moment of silence Thomas sighed deeply and rose from his chair.

"You're very odd for a human. You show no signs of fear when it comes to us, yet you worry about staring at me."

Hellen looked to Thomas. He was around his desk now and standing at her left side of it. She chewed on her inner cheek and swallowed the frog in the back of her throat.

"Why?"

He questioned. Hellen put her hands in her pockets and stood there. Her jeans that she wore every day since coming here started to fade. Her shirt wasn't looking all too well either. Sure she had them washed every few days, but she wasn't looking her best and she knew it.

"I dunno. Guess I care more about what other think than who they are?"

"You mean what they are."

Hellen's eyes widened and her heart nearly exploded from her chest. Thomas had been at the side of his desk and now in the blink of an eye he stood before her. He was so close to her that if he were alive she could have felt the heat coming off his body.

Her body stiffened as a chilling finger reached under her chin and turned her to look up at him. Her whole body covered in goosebumps at how icy he felt. The coldness reminding her that he was indeed dead.

"You are an odd girl."

He whispered. His finger slipping more around her throat to the point where he grazed his lanky fingers over her pulse. He paused inhaling deeply as he traced her large vein along her neck and down to her collar bone.

"You're nervous."

He pointed out. Nervous? Of course she was nervous. She had a vampire trailing his cold and dead fingers across the largest vein on her neck. He might have been drinking artifical blood like the rest of the vampires here, but she wouldn't put it past him to rip out her throat if the notion hit.

"You have nothing to fear. I'm not going to kill you just -- "

He spoke his head dropping toward her neck. Her lips parted and her whole body tensed to the point where it hurt. She felt Thomas's breath against her neck. His breath which was shockingly warm. She stood there still with her eyes closed as she swore he stood there smelling her.

Why? Why was he smelling her? Was this another weird vampire thing that she didn't understand? He said he wasn't going to kill her so what in the hell was he even doing? More importantly why was she allowing him to do this?

"Be aware that not everyone here is happy with you. Be careful with who you speak to and who you allow to get close to you."

He whispered. Hellen's eyes snapped open. He was warning her?

"David can only do so much. We're not always going to be here with you."

"What do you mean?"

She questioned back. He kept close to her. She felt his nose touch briefly the side of her ear as he pulled up and away from her skin.

"What I mean is there are things in our world that you couldn't even imagine. Things that won't hesitate to kill you because you are close to my son. Things that will try and use you to harm him."

Things that would use her to harm him? David? He didn't care about her enough for her to be used as a piece of leverage?

"You need to learn how to defend yourself properly against these threats. Which is why I asked you here."

Hellen looked up into Thomas's gaze. He pulled away completely from her now. The odd closeness seeming as if it never even happened. What had just happened?

"Here."

He said holding out his cane for her. She looked at him oddly and hesitantly took it from his grasp. She looked at the black smoothness of the cane. The incredibly beautiful head that seemed to be made of silver.

"Tonight you will begin to learn how to defend yourself against such threats. Hopefully you'll never have to use what you learn, but it will undoubtedly be enivitable."

Thomas said nodding toward his cane. Hellen looked from it to him.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

She questioned causing him to smirk and chuckle in amusement. He walked back around his desk and stood in front of his chair for a moment. His fingers pressed against the wooden surface.

"Hold it with your arms straight out."

He replied taking a seat. Hellen arched a brow.

"B-but for how long?"

"Until I say."

Her mouth dropped. She watched as Thomas grabbed a fresh piece of paper and went back to writing down things on the white sheet. Hellen swallowed and stood there dazed and confused for a moment before she grabbed the cane by both ends and extended her arms out in front of her to hold the cane out just like Thomas had told her.


	6. Chapter 6

"He's been having her spend a lot of time in his office with him."

Hellen overheard a female whisper. She glanced her way. It wasn't Amada but she was standing around the group of three wen who were whispering. Well, they weren't even whispering at this point now that they knew she was listening.

"I heard that Thomas has taken a liking to her because she reminds him of Almelia."

Hellen arched a brow. Who was Almelia? And why did she remind him of her? Hellen didn't know, but the conversation stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She jumpped and turned to see David.

"Everything alright?"

He questioned. She nodded quickly as his hand dropped from her shoulder. He had Hellen move ahead of him, not allowing her to see the look he gave to the foot soliders, before following after her.

"You've been here almost three months."

David stated as they walked around the halls. She looked at him confused.

"Has it been that long?"

"It has."

He informed. She glanced at him from over her shoulder until she slowed down just enough to fall in line with him.

"David, who is -- "

"Hellen."

He cut her off already knowing the question. Hellen looked to David. She didn't know if she was suppose to have asked, but now she had and it was open in the air.

The two walked in silence for a moment until David spoke up again.

"She was my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

Hellen frowned. Her brain instantly asking so many questions. Was the reason why David saved her was because she looked or reminded him of his mother? She wouldn't put it past him if he had done it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean -- "

"It's fine. Just don't mention it to my father."

He said quickening his pace. Hellen sighed deeply. She knew she hit a nerve. David was always quick to cut the conversation when it came to something that upset him. She kept quiet the rest of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellen inhaled deeply. It had been three days since she had been made to hold Thomas's cane. Three days since her arms started to feel like jello. Hellen watched Thomas sitting there behind his desk reading. That was something he did often. She noticed that if he was writing down stuff he was reading.

Hellen's arms were shaking. They had been for the last minute or so. She stood there thinking as to what good this would do her? What good was Thomas trying to accomplish by making her stand there quiet and holding his cane?

"My arms hurt."

She final spoke up. Thomas didn't even spare her a glance and instead turned his page. Hellen inhaled deeply. He was ignoring her now?

"Thomas?"

She called out his name. He ignored her still. Her arms ached as she stood there trembling. She became annoyed. Why? Why was he doing this to her? The ideal of putting her arms down crossed her mind for a split second and then.

"Don't lower your arms. Keep them straight."

He eyes widened. Had he just read her mind?

"And no, I don't read minds. That's not my specialty."

Hellen narrowed her eyes. He flipped a page.

"My arms are in pain. What good is all of this anyway?"

Hellen questioned watching as Thomas sighed in annoyance and shut his book with a loud thump. He placed it down onto his desk and gazed her way as he rose.

"What good is all of this?"

He asked. Hellen watched as he walked around his desk and approached her. He walked so briskly and tall toward her. His age didn't show an ounce; whatever age that was.

He stopped before her. His gaze cast upon her. She looked up at him. She felt as if there was a heaviness over her chest. A heaviness that she couldn't escape by the sheer way he was looking at her.

"Discipline."

"Discipline?"

"Knowing how to follow orders without complaint."

Hellen opened her mouth, but a finger fell upon her lips.

"Discipline can keep you alive in certain situations. Discipline can keep your comrades alive."

"You mean your son. Because he's with me all the time."

Thomas fell silent. Then the cane was taken from her hands. She was startled at first by the action buy when Thomas turned his back to her she eased up. Hellen sighed her arms dropping to her sides. They hurt terribly.

"He's stubborn. He's going to try and protect you if something happens just like with Selene. I can't have that happen again."

Hellen arched a brow. She didn't know what he meant by that or who that person was but she had a feeling that something terrible had happened. Thomas turned and looked at her, she noticed an odd look in his gaze.

"Go. You should rest since you're incapable of holding a simple cane."

She closed her eyes and turned. He became cold again. Rarely was he like this but when it happened she knew to listen. David had warned her on her second day here that his father may have been old, but due to his abilities he could no doubt split her in half.

And that was something she didn't wish to ever find out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is Selene?"

David looked at Hellen. The two of them were walking down the hallway when she questioned him. He was taking her back to her quarters, which was directly across from his own.

"What did my father tell you?"

His question was straightforward. Hellen felt her shoulders tense as she went to rub her left arm.

"That you'd end up trying to protect me like you did her. That's why he's been..."

Hellen hushed hearing someone chatting as they came down the hallway. Hellen was quickly grabbed on the shoulder by David and pushed into a room. She yelped as the door shut quickly, leaving her in the dark area alone.

Her breathing was fast as she placed her hands against the door and tried to open it, only to find that David must have been leaning against it.

Pressing her ear up to the door, Hellen listened closely and could hear talking. She could hear what sounded like a woman. Hellen stood there listening to what was being said. It wasn't as easy as she had thought. The door was heavy and thick which made it hard to hear through it.

Hellen stood there quiet until the voices stopped. The door swung open and she stumbled backward. Hellen's eyes were wide seeing David standing there looking at her.

"We have to go. Now."

He said grabbing her wrist and tugging her out of the room. Hellen's eyes widened as she was pulled along the corridors quickly. She didn't know what was happening but something was wrong she could tell.

"David what's -- "

She stopped when he came to a dead stop. Looking ahead Hellen could see two people standing there who she had never noticed here in the covenant. They stood there holding -- they were holding guns.

"David?"

Hellen whispered moving behind him a bit more. He stood his ground and kept his hold upon her hand.

"They're from another covenant. They're Semira's men."


	9. Chapter 9

Semira strode through Thomas's office. She was pacing back and forth. Hellen had been escorted along with David to Thomas's office. The two of them stood there waiting for someone to say something. Anything would have been better than the dreadful feeling Hellen felt creeping up slowly.

"You've taken on a pet Thomas. How... quaint."

The dark haired woman said in a tone that was anything but amusing. Hellen swallowed thickly. Something didn't sit well with her. The woman didn't seem the friendliest. Nor did she seem in the mood to deal with the so called problem.

Thomas sat back behind the desk watching Semira. His expression unreadable. Hellen wasn't sure what he was thinking either.

"Who informed you?"

He questioned. The woman gave a smirk and turned to look at him.

"I'm not obligated to say, just that some of your people here don't agree with there being a human walking among them."

"It's none of their concern."

"Oh, but it is David. It is when they feel as if their very way of life is being threatened."

"She's of no threat to us."

Thomas rose from his chair and walked out to stand in front of Semira. She gave a slight snort and gazed up at him. She made a sound with her tongue then turned back to look at Hellen.

"I understand your fascination with her. She looks so much like Almelia..."

Hellen flinched. Thomas kept his gaze just as unreadable as before. Hellen stood there beside David. Semira's guards on either side of them with four in total. Yet still, nobody moved an inch.

"So, I understand. Completely I do. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss Victor. But the fact of the matter is -- "

Semira turned her head and looked at Hellen. Her face rounder than Amelia's and her eyes wider and more blue. Her nose wasn't as much of a point, but still the similarities remained.

"She's not Amelia."

Thomas still refused to show an emotion. Instead he kept his gaze upon the woman before him. It was then he gave a small nod of his head and pressed his lips together.

"You're stating the obvious. It's rather annoying."

Hellen's eyes widened along with Semira's as she looked back at him.

"Further more, this is my covenant, not yours, if anyone has a problem with the way that I run things here they're more than welcome to leave anytime they feel. And as far as the girl is concerned -- "

Thomas gazed Hellen's way. Her expression clearly one of shock while his own was still stone. But there was that sliver of something in his gaze. Some speck of certain glow or light when he looked at her.

"Her place is here."

Her heart stopped. She could have sworn that her heart had just stopped beating when Thomas stated that she was to stay here. That her place was indeed here. Her mouth parted slightly but she couldn't understand as to why he would say that.

She had been here for a long while, several months now, and had been lurking in the shadows staying out of others ways. David had become her only known friend, and yet she wasn't even sure if the man considered her a friend.

And then here was Thomas. The leader of his covenant. The head vampire here in this realm who others followed his rules to the letter. This man was saying that no matter what anyone else said, Hellen's place was here with them...

"So, the rumors are true then?"

Semira whispered under her breath. Thomas turned his head back to her and with an arch brow questioned her silently. Semira grinned a little. Amusement played upon her, yet she refused to answer him as to what she meant.

"Well then. I guess I have no further need to be here. I'll leave you to inform yours that if they're unhappy with your pet they're free to leave and come join us. Besides, we could always use more fighters."

Semira finished waving her hand with a flick of her wrist and her men stepped away from Hellen and David. Hellen looked around. Did that mean they were free to go? Her question was soon answered when Semira started walking past her. Her eyes bore into Hellen's own and she felt fear enter her body. She stepped back, allowing the woman to walk her way past her.

When her and her guards left the three of them alone Hellen felt as if she could finally breathe again.

That was until she looked to Thomas and seen that his back was to the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ouch!"

Hellen popped her finger into her mouth quickly. She cursed in her mind about the stupid book and the paper cut it gave her poor finger. She sighed and put the book down. A simple task such as dusting shouldn't have been so hard, but it was Hellen; everything was a challenge.

After Semira's sudden appearance Hellen had been on edge. She didn't understand who had told the scary woman that she was here, but whoever it was Hellen knew that she had made enemies that she shouldn't have -- but the thing was she had done nothing wrong to anyone.

She was always as friendly as she could be and she was a loner. She kept clear of everyone aside from David and Thomas -- who's office she was currently attempting to clean while injuring herself in the process.

Pulling her finger from out of her mouth she frowned. Her finger was still bleeding. She cursed and placed the duster down. She needed to grab a small piece of towel or something to wrap around it to apply pressure. So turning around she jumpped and yelped a bit.

"Thomas!"

He stood right behind her. He had not been there prior and actually had been in his other room that connected to his office. Her eyes widened as she quickly put her hand behind her back so he couldn't see her blood.

"I can still smell it. Hiding does you no good."

Her cheeks warmed from embarrassment.

"Here, let me."

He said holding out his hand. She looked at it for a moment knowing that he wanted her hand. But what would he do with it once he had it? Yet he waited patiently for her hand so he could look at it. And then slowly yet surely Hellen handed him her hand.

His sink icy cold to the touch. It was bone chilling and yet didn't startle her nearly as bad as she had expected. She constantly forgot that everyone here was vampires and that their skin was icy cold due to the lack of a heart beat.

Thomas, however, just kept his gaze on her cut finger. It was small, nothing to be concerned about except for the fact that not everyone here was as well trained in resisting the smell of blood as he himself. Therefore he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it carefully around her mid-finger where the cut had taken place.

"S--"

"Don't apologize."

He cut her off. Closing her mouth Hellen stood there allowing Thomas to continue holding her hand. The both of them stood there unmoving as he applied pressure to her cut.

"Be more careful next time. We can't have you bleeding around a covenant full of vampires."

"I will."

She said looking up at Thomas. He inhaled deeply. His gaze matched hers as he stood there watching her closely. She noticed his eyes traveling over her features and became aware that he wasn't just looking at her, but instead studying her.

"So, Semira?"

Hellen went to question causing Thomas to come back to reality.

"She hates humans, don't take it personally."

He removed his hand from hers and closed her palm around the handkerchief. Hellen followed Thomas as he moved from her.

"Did you ever find out who told her about me?"

Hellen wasn't paying attention as to where Thomas was walking. All she really did was look at the back of his head as she followed him. Unaware that she had followed him into his chambers.

"No. It's not important either."

He said turning and looking rather wide eyed at the fact Hellen had followed him into his chambers. Never once had she stepped foot in this room until now.

"I keep to myself you know. I stay out of everyone's way. I haven't given anyone a reason for them to be angry with me."

She explained. Thomas snorted. His lips twitched as he slowly begun to remove his jacket, laying it down upon his bed.

"You shouldn't care so much about what others think of you. Expecially when they're below you."

"Below me?"

Thomas stopped removing his scarf and stood there looking at Hellen. It was then when she blinked and he was gone. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat when she felt a chilling touch upon her shoulders.

"How many others have you seen walking with my son? How many others do you know apart from my council that spend time in my office?"

"You have me cleaning -- "

Hellen stopped. Thomas moved his hands slowly down to her forearms. Her breathing calm and deep, she'd swallow out of nervousness when she felt his nose grace the right side of her ear.

" _You honestly believe that's why I have you around so often?_ "

His voice quiet and deep causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. He was so close to her and only moving closer. Her whole body on edge when she felt what she believed his lips to touch the side of her neck.

She panicked. Pulling herself away from Thomas completely she whirled around looking bewildered at his eyes that seemed to glow a bright blue. Hellen screamed, fear rushing over her as she dropped the handkerchief from her hand and in an instant she ran for the door.

Hellen rushed from the bedroom and out of the office yelling frantically.

"Hellen!"

She ignored the call of her name as she ran crying out of fear. Never before had she been so terrified in all her life. What had happened back there and why had his eyes been glowing when he became so close to her? Was Thomas honestly going to drink her blood? Was that what was going to happen?

"Hellen! Stop!"

She yelled when a hand grabbed her and caused her to stop in the hallway.

"David! Let me go!"

She pleaded. David looked at her worried. He knew that something horrible had to happen for her to act like this. He had never seen her this way before over anything.

"No! What happened? Tell me what happened!"

Hellen broke down sobbing. She looked at David as she clenched his forearms and cried.

"Thomas -- he was -- his eyes were glowing! He was -- I thought he was going to bite me!"

David stood there holding her firmly in place and for the first time ever shock washed over his expression. He just looked at Hellen. His jaw clenched as he pulled her in closer to him.

"I will escort you back to your room and then go speak with my father."

He told her pulling her slowly along side of him as he held her close taking her back to her room for the reminder of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

When David made it to his father's office he hadn't expected to come across what he had. Various books had been ripped from the shelving and skewed across the floor. A chair had been toppled over. Papers seemed to have been pushed from the desk. And his father no where to be seen.

Sighing deeply David moved into his father's chambers where he found him sitting in the corner. His head resting in his hand and slouched slightly to the left in the large dark chair. David took in his father's tired body language and knew right away that his father was far from alright.

"Did you try to feed on Hellen?"

David questioned causing his father to lift his head and look at the boy baffled. David noted that his father's eyes were normal unlike what Hellen had described to him.

"Did you trap her in your office? I looks like a war zone in there."

"You really think I would do such a thing?"

He called out. A handkerchief firmly clenched in his father's other hand that rested on the arm of the chair. David noticed the small specks of blood on the white cloth. His eyes narrowed.

"Did you hurt her?"

Thomas scoffed. His hand dropping from his head and he looked away.

"Of course not. Why would I do such a thing after all the effort I've put in place to make her useful to our covenant?"

"Explain the blood on that handkerchief and the mess in your office then. Combined with her startled state and the fact that she said your eyes were glowing blue -- a clear sign you were about to -- "

"Bite her, yes. Yes I was about to bite her, but I didn't."

David's body tensed as he grew several inches taller from the straightening of his back.

"So you were going to feed from her."

Thomas rose from his chair quickly. His own eyes narrowed when he looked at his son.

"I wasn't going to feed from her, I was going to turn her."

David stood there. He was quiet. He watched his father with a feeling of wanting to fight something wash over him. The anger that rose from his usual calm demeanor set him off. His jaw locked and his eyes glistened over with a glow.

"You were going to turn her?"

David repeated. Thomas seen the signs of his son. He seen that he was extremely upset with what he had nearly done.

"Why!"

He snapped moving toward his father. Thomas snorted and looked at him.

"Why would you -- "

"It is none of your concern."

David inhaled deeply through his nose. He yelled, stopping before his father.

"It is my concern!"

Thomas gave his son a look. A look that spoke volumes about this not being his place. David had seen this look many other times when it came to Selene.

"You change her and turn her into one of us will change her completely. That -- that innocence that hope that she has will fade. She'll become someone completely different."

David said trying to get it through to his father that this wasn't what needed to happen. Thomas looked to his son, disappointed clearly written all over his face.

"I will do what is necessary for this convent regardless of what you deem fit. You are not yet in charge. What I say goes. Do I make myself clear?"

Thomas said. His voice holding nothing but authority. David sighed deeply. He shook his head and turned his back to his father. He left the chambers. He left his father behind even though he knew what his father meant.


	12. Chapter 12

"We're leaving."

David said quickly as he entered Hellen's room. She stood up from her bed quickly. Her room was no larger than a broom closet which meant that they were extremely close standing to one another.

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

"Just listen to me. Come on and be quiet."

He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her from her room. Hellen felt her heart race. The cold touch of David causing goosebumps to form all over.

As he drug her through the halls Hellen couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. A dread that came from David.

"David please -- "

"Quiet."

He scolded. Hellen shut her mouth for a while until David lead her to a part of the under croft that she had never entered. As they passed by guards and through several doors Hellen was suprised to find herself in what seemed like an underground parking garage.

She hadn't even been aware that something like this was part of the Covenant. Then again she figured that there was a lot that she was unaware of when it came to the lifestyle that these vampires lead. She understood that they drink from artificially made blood but that was basically it. Aside from breaking the stereotypical aspect of they all slept in coffins.

"David? Tell me what's going on!"

She pleaded as he opened the car door to the black car and made her sit inside. The leather made noise as she sank into it. She glanced around and seen just how nice the car actually was on the inside. It didn't take long for David to slip into the driver seat.

"David! Where are you taking me!"

She understood something was wrong. Between the startling event with Thomas and now David seemingly kidnapping her, she didn't know what was going on.

When the car came to life David put it in drive and sped out of the parking spot. Hellen yelled and grabbed quickly for her seat belt as David drove quickly around corners as he was taking them out of the garage and to the surface.

A large door opened and before Hellen knew it, they seen the night sky. She gasped seeing the stars for the first time in what felt like years. Building whipped past them as David drove. The car said it was nearly two in the morning so the roads were deserted as ever. That gave him the opportunity to drive at a higher than normal speed.

"My father plans on turning you."

He said finally after a long lapse of silence. Hellen's eyes widened as she slowly looked at him. His eyes were on the road. He was focused on his driving as he kept the car fast.

"Turn me? You mean into a vampire?"

David didn't say anything as he took a corner. Hellen's lips parted before they closed again.

"Why?"

She questioned. David sighed and turned a sharp corner before speeding up. The car engine roared as they traveled down the road to the point where houses became scarce.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"All he said was that he was doing what was best for the covenant."

Hellen allowed herself to sit back further into the seat. Her brain doing her best to process everything.

"Is this because of Semira? Or that I apparently look like his dead lover?"

Hellen gasped as the seat belt locked up on her as the car came to a quick stop on the side of the country road he had taken. When the car finally stopped David looked at her.

"All I know is that I will not let my father turn you."

David said looking at her with such a gaze Hellen had goosebumps litter her. She was quiet moving her hand to the side of her head she brushed her hair back behind her ear. She looked out her car window.

"You're a vampire as well... what does it matter to you if he turns me or not?"

Silence fell in the car. They sat there for a minute. Then without answer David put the car in drive again and pulled back onto the road.

* * *

 

Thomas had watched the car pull out. He had watched David take Hellen. He stood in the security room watching everything unfold. He stood there with his jaw locked so tight he felt his teeth feeling like he was going to crush them.

"Find them. Bring them back. I want them _both_ **alive**."

Thomas ordered. The man nodded and stood from his chair going to prepare the men.

If it was one thing Thomas wasn't going to stand for it was being disrespected and disregarded. Expecially by his own son and a human girl.


	13. Chapter 13

"David where are we going it's almost daylight?"

Hellen questioned as David was still driving them. She didn't know how far they had traveled, but she knew that at the time it was the sun would soon be rising and they would be caught in the middle of trouble, at least for David.

"We're almost there. I'm taking you to one of our safe houses."

"Wouldn't your father know about that?"

David shook his head.

"I phoned one of my people earlier told him what was happening. He knows we're on our way."

He told her. So that's who he had been on the phone with several hours ago. Hellen sighed and leaned back further into the leather covered seat.

"You're sure you can trust this person?"

"Ben has been with us for a long time. He's loyal to my father, but he's a good friend of mine as well. He'll keep you safe knowing what our situation is."

Hellen nodded her head. The rest of the car ride was quiet until they pulled up to a large building that had an underground parking garage. To the best of Hellen's knowledge it was a hotel. It was kind of odd thinking that vampires owned a hotel, but then again they were rich from what she could tell. How else could they afford all the security equipment that they had? Pulling into the garage David parked in the middle. Hellen gazed out her window exhausted. The small nap she had just wasn't enough to help keep her awake for the most part.

"Come on, they're waiting."

He said opening his car door and coming around to open hers. Hellen climbed out of the car and stood there looking at the four guards who held guns. A man stood in the middle. He was tall with dark slicked back hair and wore a suit. This must have been the man David spoke about. Making their way over the guards stood still, the man in the suit smiled and shook David's hand.

"Thanks for having us on such short notice Ben."

"Pleasure is mine, David. Always happy to help out a friend."

He said glancing from David over to Hellen. Ben tilted his head to the side slightly looking at Hellen and then he smirked.

"I can see why your father wants to turn her. She does look like his late lover."

Hellen felt anxious as she stood there under the gaze of another unknown vampire. David stood there for a moment looking at Hellen then back to Ben. He exhaled deeply through his nose and looked at the taller man.

"Ben, I never told you what she looks like."

Ben glanced at David and smiled nodding his head and gave a wave of his hand. Suddenly the four body guards turned their guns on the two of them. David became defensive as he held his arm out around Hellen. Hellen's eyes were wide as she glanced around quickly.

"I know. Your father called me prior to your call informing me that you might be headed this way and to keep an eye out for you. Hold you till he arrived."

"You set us up? Ben you son of a bitch!"

"I'm loyal to your father what do you expect?"

He questioned looking down at Hellen with a polite smile.

"If Thomas is interested in you, you should take it as an honor, it's not every day he has someone that catches his attention."

Ben said motioning his head toward the doors. The other men pushed their guns into Hellen's back causing her to gasp as she jumped forward. David glared as they pushed them into the elevator from the parking garage.

"Come inside, make yourselves at home while I phone your father that you're here."

* * *

 

The doors opened as Thomas walked into the office. Hellen had been sitting off to the side of the room on a sofa with David in a chair at a small round table not far from her. Ben had been leaning against his desk when Thomas walked inside glaring at his son.

"Thomas."

Ben greeted. Thomas glanced over at Ben and nodded as he walked forward and shook the man's hand.

"Ben. Thank you for keeping these two for me."

He said looking back over at his son, David, before glancing toward Hellen. Her eyes instantly took to the floor.

"My pleasure Thomas. Just remember this small favor that I've done for you."

"Yes... I'll make sure to do that."

Thomas spoke his eyes never leaving Hellen.


	14. Chapter 14

"Father you can't -- "

"I said leave the room David. I won't say again."

Thomas said as Ben walked past him with his guards. David was now standing. Hellen continued to be seated there watching Thomas closely. She swallowed nervously before she turned her head toward David.

"It's alright David."

"But, Hellen, I -- "

"I trust him."

She said causing Thomas to arch a brow. His lips pressed together giving him a curious expression. She trusted him, how innocent of her to say. David shook his head, but staid in his place. His father turned his head and frowned.

"I won't turn her, you have my word."

He told his son. Still David was unmoved. Hellen sighed and rose from the couch seeing David watching her.

"I'm sorry for running."

She said knowing that David wasn't about ready to leave. Thomas sighed himself annoyed with his disobedient son. Thomas looked to Hellen as if it were only them in the room.

"I'm very disappointed in you. You made me chase after you after you had earned my trust -- "

"And you had earned mine up until the point where I thought you -- "

"Was going to turn you?"

Thomas questioned. Hellen nodded slowly her gaze shifting to the floor. Thomas took a few slow strides across the room, his eyes on her even after he reached her. His cold hand coming out and touching the warmth of her chin turning her head up toward him. She looked up at him, the disappointment clear in his gaze.

"It crossed my mind. I was planning on turning you. And I nearly did."

Hellen's eyes widened. Fear. But she did not back away from him like he had imagined she would. Instead she staid planted with her feet firmly to the ground where she stood. She didn't try to run from him like before.

"There's something about you that I can't place my finger on. And it's not that you look like her, either. You're both different from each other, the only thing even remotely similar is your hair and the shape of your jaw."

Thomas said sliding his finger across her cheek. Hellen felt her heart pounding at her rib cage. His cold finger sliding across her warmth sent chills down her spine. All the while David stood off to the side fuming watching how his father touched her. He knew his father had planned on turning her, but the way he was acting now in front of him, it made him beyond jealous.

Thomas locked eyes with Hellen, seeing the startled look was slowly turning soft. He moved closer to her then before his chest now touching hers.

"Father -- "

"Silence."

Thomas snapped glaring at his son. His attention returned to Hellen as they stood there bodies touching one another. He could now feel her heart and the way it pounded in her chest. Her breathing was fast and heavy. She was anxious he knew and he knew why that was too. His finger traced over her skin slowly and dipped down to her collarbone where his hand clasped around her neck. He leaned in ever so slowly and what he done next shocked both parties in the room.

He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

Moving his nose to where he could inhale her sent from her hair he closed his eyes and rested against her. Hellen too kept her eyes closed and her breath picked up again. Still she never fought against him or his actions.

"I will not turn you unless you wish it."

He whispered for her to hear. His lips grazing against her forehead as he spoke. Her eyes snapped open and she leaned back looking up at him. Her eyes darting around looking in his very own for any type of lie that he might be conceiving, yet she found none.

"T-Thomas..."

Her words died off when David interjected stepping between the two of them and breaking them apart from one another. Hellen stepped back while Thomas staid planted. He glared down at his son obviously irritated with his interference.

"Just let her go. She won't tell anyone where we are I know she won't. Just let her go and forget about all of this, father."

David said trying to beg his father for Hellen's release. Thomas turned his head a bit looking at his son as if he had lost all logic.

"No."

He said causing David to frown.

"You can't have her. You can't."

David said causing his father to snap and shout.

"You dare tell me what I can and cannot have? You forget your place!"

Hellen flinched back, not expecting such a reaction from Thomas or David for that matter. Thomas gazed over his son's shoulder at Hellen. He was frowning greatly.

"You will be escorted to your quarters for tonight since it is nearly sunrise. We will then talk matters of privacy in private tomorrow."

Thomas commanded causing Hellen to understand the situation a bit more. She knew that Thomas had a certain interest in her, but she didn't believe it was as bad as what David had made it seem. Apparently it was far worse than she could have ever imagined.


End file.
